miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperada/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: You're so talented, Luka. How long have you been playing for? Luka: Since I was in diapers. (strums guitar) (Marinette giggles.) Alix: I get a feeling Marinette likes Luka a lot. Alya: At least she can have a normal conversation with him without getting off. (mumbling) Mylène: I guess you mean not like when she's with Adrien. Alix: At least Luka gets to go out whenever he wants. Kagami: Thank you. Mylène: They're so cute together. Alix: So true. Alya: Sure are. Adrien: You think? (they gasp) Kagami: I agree. That boy and your friend seem to get along very well. Alya: Adrien! Kagami! Alix: Your father let you out?! Adrien: We're officially at fencing practice right now, but -- Oh, no, Kagami. Isn't this the wrong address? Kagami: Oh, dear, I think you're right. (Adrien and Kagami chuckle.) Luka: It's a good thing Adrien found someone he can get out of the house with at last. Marinette: ... Hi, Adrien. It's cool you couldn't come alone. I-I mean, you came with someone. You got Kam--Kamogi-- Kagami... Kagami: Nice to see you too, Marinette. Have you come to watch your boyfriend rehearse? (Marinette stammers.) ???: I will NOT be your second chance! Alya: Kagami might be on to something, you know. Marinette: Luka? You know he's just a friend. Jagged Stone: You know, perfectly well you were my first choice. You're the only one, Nanarky. Juleka & Luka: "Nanarky"? Anarka: You can't fool me, pirate. I bet you threw your guitars overboard again! Jagged Stone: No, I swear, I didn't. She sailed away from me, she left me in the lurch. Look how perfect we were together. Come back and play with me, Anarki. Juleka/Luka: Jagged and our mom? Anarka: We're not coke captains anymore. I feel alone now, skipper. Jagged Stone: Marinette! You're here! The awesome designs of these rock in those shades of mine. I'm sure you can help me. I need a guitarist like yesterday. Do you play guitar? Marinette: Me? -- Guitar? I-I can play a few notes on the flute, but I... (Alya points at Adrien.) Marinette: No wait, Jagged. I know the perfect musician. Jagged Stone: Really? You rock, Marinette! Marinette: I'm sure you know Adrien Agreste. He's the cutest -- uh -- the greatest model -- I mean, musician in the world! (Everyone gasps) Adrien: Well, I know a few chords, but I'm more of a pianist actually. Jagged Stone: Okay. You show her. How 'bout that young dude with the awesome T-shirt? Don't you think he's better equipped for the job? Marinette: Of course! You're right, Jagged! (they sigh) Luka can let Adrien borrow his guitar, can't you, Luka? Luka: If you like, Marinette... (they groan) but it's a good use, Adrien. Adrien: I'll do my best. Thanks. Desperada: Jagged Stone! So you fire me, and now you want to replace me with what? A school-kid?? Jagged Stone: Vivica? Is that you? Desperada: There ain’t no more Vivica! There's only Desperada now. If I'' can't be your guitarist anymore, ''I'm gonna make sure NOBODY can! Anarka: You ship rat! I knew you were lying. Vivica didn't leave you. You dropped her just like he would drop... (Jagged Stone groans) Desperada: What? You were thinking of replacing me with HER? Anarka: Hey! -- I'm a much better guitarist than you, and I was his first choice. Desperada: In that case, you'll be my first choice too! (disappears Anarka) I never miss a musical note. Vivica ALWAYS hits her targets! (disappears Kagami) (Desperada disappears all people in Paris.) Marinette: I never should've given that guitar to Adrien. Why did I do that, Tikki? Tikki: You had a troubled heart, Marinette. Marinette: Arrrgh! What is happening to me?! Tikki, spots on! Luka: Not there. You'd be a sitting duck in that cabinet. Desperada: Where are you running to? -- Wannabe? Jagged Stone: Stop it, Vivica, you're giving rock 'n' roll a bad name. Desperada: (disappears Jagged Stone) Penny Rolling: Jagged--? Desperada: (disappears Penny Rolling) Ladybug: I may not play a guitar, but I do play the yo-yo. Care for a duet? Luka: We'll be safe here. Adrien: Thank you, Luka. Hawk Moth (o.s.): Perfect, Desperada! Hawk Moth: Ladybug's Miraculous are within reach. Desperada: I always keep my end of the deal, Hawk Moth. Luka: Where's Cat Noir? Adrien: He might not make it here in time. Luka: Then we must help Ladybug. May I? (plays guitar) Desperada: Another new guitarist?? (disappears everything (faster)) (Ladybug throws away Desperada with her yo-yo. With unprecedented force, the riverbank breaks down. Ladybug uses her Lucky vision with no Lucky Charm.) Ladybug: This way -- quick! Desperada: You won't get away for long!!! Ladybug: You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that. But... thank you. Luka: You can count on us whenever you need help. (plays guitar) Ladybug: I appreciate it, but when you're dealing with a supervillain, it's better to have a partner with superpowers. Speaking of which... Cat Noir's voice: Cat Got Your Tongue, Leave A Message. Ladybug: Okay. Sequence Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A gong appears) Luka: A gong? What are you gonna do with that? Ladybug: I'm gonna have to leave you guys for now, but I'll be back soon. Desperada: I'll find that black guitar sooner or later, Ladybug! Ladybug: I can handle this. Could I... borrow that, please? Luka: You know how to play? Ladybug: Let's just say I have my own personal style. Meanwhile, I'll find a place to hide. Both of you. (Ladybug uses her Lucky vision. Luka and Adrien run into the locker.) Adrien: You can hide in here. It's a bit tight for the two of us. I'll go in another one. Luka: Okay -- see you later. Plagg: How about a little nap while we wait for Ladybug to come back? Adrien: It's time for Cat Noir to make his entrance. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Desperada: Ugh! Who is torturing that poor guitar?! (Xavier's pigeons play loud music. Desperada disappears all pigeons.) Desperada: That's better. Master Fu: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will take the Miraculous back and return it to me. Marinette: Desperada's relentless. There's no room for error with her -- there'll be no second chance. Or maybe this one. Master Fu: The snake's power is a very strong one, Marinette. Whoever uses it must be wise enough. Not to be tempted to manipulate time for their own personal game. Marinette: I understand, Master Fu, I know just the perfect person. I can't believe I didn't think of him before -- a perfect match. Cat Noir: We must stop running into each other like this, M'lady. Let's take care of this guitarist and her seriously bad music. Uh, you're looking for something, M'lady? Ladybug: Phew! Yeah, I have to find Adrien Agreste! Cat Noir: You wanna entrust him with a Miraculous? Ladybug: You're not supposed to know, but yeah, he's the perfect guy for this mission. Cat Noir: You know, you can trust me in my incredible knows. If Adrien's down here, I'll find him for you. Adrien's there. Ladybug: Your incredible knows failed you this time. Luka: Cat Noir. Ladybug. Have you defeated Desperada yet? Oh, where's Adrien? Cat Noir: Um, maybe he took off and hid somewhere else. let's split up and find him. Hide in there for the me time. Claws in! (detransforms) Adrien: Plagg, Ladybug needs me. She needs "Adrien"! Plagg: If you asked me, this whole idea is worse than cheese in a can. Adrien: She thinks I'm the perfect guy for this mission. Plagg: You can't be Cat Noir and another superhero at the same time! Which means that you're not the perfect guy for this mission. Adrien: The lucky charm told her I am. Plagg: That's not how it works. Why am I bothering? You're not even listening. Adrien: This is my chance to get her to love me as myself! "Adrien"! I don't care what costume comes with it, I have to try. Ladybug chose me! Ladybug (o.s.): Adrien?! (back onscreen) Adrien?! Adrien: Uh... Ladybug? Ladybug: Where were you? Is everything okay? Adrien: Yeah. I was just hiding a bit further down. I thought it'd be better if Desperada couldn't find us both in the same place. Ladybug: I need you. Adrien: Me? Ladybug: Adrien Agreste, here's the Miraculous of the Snake, which grants the power of Second Chance. You will use it for the greater good. (Adrien takes the box) Once we defeat the supervillain, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I love--- Uh, trust you? Adrien: Yes, Ladybug. (places the box in the palm of his hand and opens it) (A glow appears out of the box. Sass appears between Adrien.) Adrien: Amazing! Sass: Greetings. My name is Sass, and I'll be your Kwami. Adrien: But what am I supposed to do? Sass: All you have to say is... "Sass, scales slither." Sequence Adrien: Sass, scales slither! (Adrien transforms into Aspik) Cat Noir's voice: Cat Got Your Tongue, Leave A Message. Ladybug: Cat, I found Adrien. We're gonna go after Desperada. Meet us at Trocadéro square. Aspik: I hope I don't disappoint you, Ladybug. Ladybug: I know you won't. You're perfect. Uh, perfectly capable of defeating Desperada! We need all the odds in our favor. Desperada is a fearsome opponent. Sequence Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A saddle appears) Aspik: I would have preferred a horseshoe for my first mission. Ladybug: (giggles) I love your sense of humor! Aspik: Really? Thanks! Ladybug: If anything goes wrong, the second chance allows you to go back in time to the exact moment you activated it. Aspik: Got it. Sequence Aspik: Second chance. (adjusts bangle) Ladybug: We know have five minutes. Within this time range, you can go back in time as many times as you want. But after that, when the head of the snake goes back in place, you'll detransform. Still no Cat... Come to think of it, we're okay without him. Now that we have your power, you and I are gonna make an awesome team. (Ladybug and Aspik climb up.) Ladybug: ... Where is she? (Desperada materializes out of nowhere.) Desperada: Nobody can escape me from here. (Desperada disappears Ladybug.) Hawk Moth (o.s.): Very nice, Desperada. Hawk Moth: Once you've captured Cat Noir and you don't need your powers anymore, these stickers will release the heroes and their Miraculous will be mine. Plagg: Awesome team-o, right? Aspik: Give me some time. Ladybug: We know have five minutes. Aspik: Before I transform back, I know. Ladybug: Did we not make it? Aspik: No, but I used my power of second chance. No time to wait for Cat Noir -- we're fine without him. You'll see. We're gonna make an awesome team -- Aspik and Ladybug. Ladybug: Aspik? Wow! You've only just started being a superhero and you already seem to have all of this down. Aspik: Guess you made the right choice, Ladybug. (Ladybug and Aspik climb up.) Ladybug: ... Where is she? Aspik: No, wait. The first time, Desperada's fire came from there. (Ladybug and Aspik run.) Aspik: Here. As a thank you for choosing me. Ladybug: Oh! Thanks! (Aspik shrugs) (Desperada disappears Ladybug.) Plagg: Awesome team-o, right? Aspik: I just need a bit more time. Plagg: To do what?! Charm Ladybug?! Or defeat the villain?! Ladybug: We know have five -- AH! Aspik: Trust me -- we've been through this before. Ladybug: Shouldn't we wait for Cat Noir? Aspik: No need, let's try a different exit this time. Ladybug: So you saved my life several times already? I knew! Aspik: We'd make an awesome team, I hope you're right. Ladybug: You can read my mind too. Aspik: This seems okay here. Ladybug: Adrien... I mean, snake... Aspik: Call me Aspik. Ladybug: Aspik, you really are a super-- (Desperada disappears Ladybug.) Plagg: Awesome team-o. Aspik: I know! (time reverses) Aspik: Not again! Aspik: No! No! Aspik: You know, Ladybug? I'm actually also Cat Noir and I've been in love with you since our eyes first night. (Desperada disappears Ladybug.) Ladybug: We know have five minutes. Within this time range, you can go back in time as many times as you want -- Aspik: Sass, scales rest. (detransforms) (catches him in his hands) Ladybug: But... Adrien: It didn't work. I'm so sorry. I wasn't the right choice for you after all. (Plagg sighs) Ladybug: No. You have to be the right snake. I guess I must've done something wrong. Adrien: No, it's not you. I just can't protect you. I never managed to save you. Ladybug: We can try again. Adrien: No, I can't bare seeing Desperada capture you every time without ever being able to save you. Ladybug: How many times did she see me? Adrien: I've been trying for months. It was a 24900 13th time. I don't know what to do anymore. Ladybug: But... who could possibly won this Miraculous beside to you? Luka: Ladybug? (appears) Oh, I see you found Adrien. I'm glad I was worried. Adrien: ... Brave determined? Caring? Why don't you give him the Miraculous? Ladybug: Thank you for saving my life so many times Adrien. (kisses) Adrien: I'll go and hide. I'm sure you guys will succeed, Ladybug. Luka: Did I miss something? Ladybug: Luka Couffaine, here is the miraculous of the Snake, which grants the power of Second Chance. You will use it for the greater good, if you're willing. (Luka takes the box) Once we succeed, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you? Luka: Desperada attacked my family and my friends. So, if I can help you anyway, I will. (places the box in the palm of his hand and opens it) (A glow appears out of the box. Sass appears between Luka and Ladybug.) Sass: Greetings. My name is Sass, and I'll be your Kwami. Plagg: At last, you've come to your senses. Adrien: I'm not sure Ladybug will have very fun merories of her experience with "Adrien Agreste". Plagg: Then make up for it as Cat Noir. Adrien: You're right. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Sass: All you have to say is... "Sass, scales slither." Sequence Luka: Sass, scales slither! (Luka transforms into Viperion) Ladybug: Just in time. Cat Noir, I'd like you to meet -- Viperion: Viperion. Can't wait to work with you. (Ladybug sees Desperada.) Cat Noir: Perhaps you wouldn't preferred a lucky horseshoe for your first mission. Ladybug: Cat?! Viperion: No need. Ladybug brings enough luck for all of us. (Cat Noir nods) Ladybug: Thanks. Desperada's at the top of the Eiffel Tower! Let's take advantage point away from her! We're gonna need your Cataclysm! Our team will be lost without him! Cat Noir: At your service, m'lady! Here! Cataclysm!! Sequence Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm) (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision.) Ladybug: All her weapons come from her guitar case. (to Cat Noir and Viperion) We have to prevent her from using it. Then destroy the case! Ready? Sequence Viperion: Second chance. (adjusts bangle) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts